


Guessing Game

by TheDragon



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon
Summary: The palm of Arthur's hand lands on Merlin's arse with a softthump."Really?" Merlin laughs. "That was your hand. You're making this much too easy.""That was just the warm up," Arthur says.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862782
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Kinkalot 2020 main challenge: five senses.

"Ready?" Arthur asks. The mattress sinks as he sits down on the bed.

Merlin turns his head in Arthur’s direction. He can just barely make out the shape of Arthur’s body through the blindfold.

"How many?" he asks, rather than answer, voice hoarse at the mere thought of the game they're about to play.

"As many as you can take. As many as I can come up with," Arthur replies, cupping Merlin's cheek in his palm and running the pad of his thumb over Merlin's cheekbone. "We can stop any time, just say the word."

"I know." Merlin leans into Arthur's touch. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it."

Arthur huffs softly in laughter, but he does as Merlin asks. A few seconds later, the palm of his hand lands on Merlin's arse with a soft _thump_.

"Really?" Merlin laughs. "That was your hand. You're making this much too easy."

"That was just the warm up," Arthur says. His palm lands on Merlin's arse again, this time on the other cheek. Merlin pushes his face into the bed and swallows a moan.

"More?" he pleads, tightening his grip on the bed sheets. When Arthur doesn't immediately answer, he adds, "Please."

He hears a soft sigh and barely has time to register the _swoosh_ of Arthur's hand through the air before it lands on his arse again, no doubt reddening it. Arthur doesn't make him count, but Merlin does so anyway, if only in his head. He keeps track of the hits as Arthur's hand lands on his arse again and again, constantly renewing the all too familiar stinging sensation. When the count reaches ten, Arthur finally allows Merlin a moment to breathe, to let the smarting recede into a pleasant warmth.

Merlin doesn't get any time to prepare for the switch in implements. The next hit is harder, _much_ harder—Arthur isn't using his hand anymore, that much is certain. The blow lands on his arse with a loud _thud_ , making Merlin moan. When he doesn't guess at the implement quickly enough, Arthur lands a second hit on the other cheek.

"Paddle. Wooden paddle," Merlin breathes once he's managed to catch his breath.

Arthur hums. "Right again."

He smells the third implement before he sees it. The scent of leather is impossible to mistake, and the only leather they have in the room is Arthur's belt. The sound of it _swishing_ through the air is music to his ears, yet he finds himself woefully unprepared for the sting when it cracks across both of his thighs.

"Your belt," he tells Arthur, his voice a high-pitched whine. " _Fuck_. That was your belt."

"I think I need to make this game a bit harder for you," Arthur says. Merlin can almost see the pout he must be sporting.

"You're welcome to try," he goads with a grin. His only answer is a huff of laughter.

He can't place the next implement, not at first. It feels like the paddle; the sound it makes as it lands on his arse is similar, and yet...

Arthur hits him again when he doesn't immediately answer, then once more. Merlin only manages to figure it out after the fifth smack.

"Is that Morgana's hairbrush?" he asks in disbelief. "Please tell me you're not using Morgana's hairbrush."

"She did leave it here and refuse to pick it up," Arthur says, as if that's any sort of excuse. "She should know better."

Merlin wants to be outraged. He _tries_ to be, but the fury can't quite seem to materialise, not when the pain the hairbrush brings is so pleasurable. If Morgana ever comes looking for it, he won't be giving it up.

Something smacks into his arse again, leaving a line of fire in its wake, and for the first time tonight, Merlin finds himself flinching away. He tries to scramble forwards, but Arthur grips Merlin’s hips in his hands and hauls him back into position.

"Fuckfuck _fuck_ ," Merlin chants, kicking out with his feet. When the next hit lands, he whines deep in his throat.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur asks sweetly, swishing the implement through the air. The sound of it is familiar, but it can’t be... They haven't used the cane in a long time; he didn't expect Arthur to bring it out today.

The next hit has him groaning and grinding his hard cock against the bed.

"Cane?" Merlin asks when he can finally get the word out. When Arthur doesn't reply right away, his heart jumps and he clenches his buttocks in preparation for the next hit.

"Close," Arthur says after a few long seconds. "I'll give you a hint. It's made of metal."

Merlin blinks behind the blindfold, dazed. They don't _own_ any metal toys. The only one that comes to mind, the only one they ever discussed getting was—

"Misery stick?" Merlin asks, his mouth watering. He shivers when something thin and cold trails up his thigh. "Did you go out and buy a misery stick?"

"I went shopping yesterday after work," Arthur confesses, pressing a kiss to the nape of Merlin's neck. "I got us a few things I thought you would appreciate."

Merlin turns his face towards the direction Arthur's voice is coming, hoping to net himself a kiss. He's pleasantly surprised when Arthur leans closer and presses their lips together. Merlin opens his mouth as Arthur's tongue prods at the seam of it, allowing Arthur to press further inside, to trail his tongue over the inside of Merlin's bottom lip, his teeth.

All too soon, the kiss is over, leaving Merlin struggling to catch his breath.

"Three more," Arthur breathes against Merlin's lips. "Three more, and we're done. You look so delicious spread out before me, arse red and marked, and I can't—"

"Three more," Merlin agrees. "And then you're going to fuck me because I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, come find me on [tumblr](https://lair-of-the-dragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
